scrapes and bandages
by Calm Ryuu
Summary: Light and Serah's father passed away from illness and since neither one of them is old enough for inheritance they have to go to an orphanage which rubs Light the wrong way
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps its me again (O u O), im happy you guys liked my first story so it inspired me to keep writing. This story your about to read it popped in my head like how did the Lightning squad (yes i call them that) act when they were little and what if they didnt have parents so i typed this out to test to waters go on read and review plz and thank you.

* * *

As the black car pulled up in front of the orphanage,Claire gave a scowl that made the driver give a cringe as the man quickly got out to go around and open the door. Ever since her father passed away everything was changing at high speed,and it finally came to them being pulled from their home. Since they had no other relatives they had to come to this place,that the girl was already beginning to despise every second she looked at it. Claire looked down as she felt her arm being held tightly,and soften her expression once she saw her sister looking around a bit scared but more confused. Serah turned her head when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and saw it was a lady.

"Everything will be fine now girls this will be a good home for you. I asur-" she felt cold all of a sudden and looked up to see the older sister with a glare that felt like it was stopping her breathing.

"We couldve taken care of ourselves ,we didnt need your so called help" the pink haired girl detested the woman before her for taking them from their home. Even if she was her fathers friend she hated the woman so much that she hoped the glare she was giving would kill her. Sadly the gods didnt grant her that power.

"One of you have to be at least eighteen to receive inheritance, so we brought you here until then" the women got out of the car and held the door open for the girls to get out.

Claire gave a sigh getting out then helping her sister out of the car "Claire,where are we?" Serah asked to see the woman smile at her.

"This is Bodhum's orphanage,you girls will be fine here"

* * *

"Pass me the scalpel" a blonde boy said out of the three that were hovering over something on a cardboard box.

A small hand passed him a butter knife "Beep,Beep,Beep. Life readings are stable doctor, beep" the hand then went back to holding a string that was connected to whatever was on the box.

"Dont kill it this time,Snow" an accented voice said this time amused. The blonde boy dubbed Snow was twelve, a tall boy for his age who had wild hair with an trench coat that was hanging off his body a bit with black baggy pants and a shirt that was half way open with no shoes on.

"Just hold the patient down ,Fang. They only die because you never hold them down right!" he growled at the girl. Fang was a girl who was fourteen and had untamed hair herself but it just seemed to fit her. she wore a black shirt that clung to her slender form with some jean short that came to her knees.

"Whatever hero" she rolled her green eyes

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!" the boy holding onto a string yelled loudly "Hes going into shock"

"Hope,give him some...uh...whats that stuff?" he scratched his head" Just hit it with something!" The boy quickly grabbed a toy mallet and hit the patient with it to hear a squawk of protest.

Hope was the youngest of the trio at the age of eight, he had silver almost white hair and had on green cargo shorts with an yellow shirt( i dunno why they gave that boy capris in the game) "Patient stable,Snow" he gave a grin before they hear fast paced footsteps

"Hey guys there are some new kids here!"

"Really Vaniller?" Snow asked with a smirk that made the girl toss her shoe at him

"I told you my name is Vanille!" her eleven year old face turned as red as her pigtailed hair when she yelled bunching up her tanned skirt in her small hands.

The blonde boy gave a grin and stood walking over and leaning down with a smirk "But it sounds better if its Vanilla,because people love ice cream and Vanilla is my favorite flavor."

"GRRR,THATS NOT THE NAME I WAS GIVEN!" she went as far as to shake her tiny fist in a threatening gesture towards the tall boy.

"Well your mommy obviously was hungry when she named you!" as soon as he said it he regretted it since he saw tears welling up in the small girls eyes "I'm sorry Vanille"

Fang shook her head and punched the boy in the back of the head,making him swat down rubbing his head in a way to try to sooth the pain. He may have been tall for a twelve year old but she still was taller,and he was the right height for her to hit him from any angle.

"Come on vanille,no tears ok? Lets go meet the new kids, i bet they would like a friend like you" this instantly got the girl to cheer up

"Yeah! Come on Fang!" she grabbed the taller girls hand and dragged her out

Claire looked around with a permanent scowl on her face that unknown to her made the woman escorting her and Serah,gravitate slowly away from her. She noticed the place wasnt as horrible as she expected it to be,it looked rather nice with things that could entertain children of all ages around the orphanage,but she still would rather be home.

Fang,Vanile,Snow, and Hope peaked around the corner to see the two sisters that could be twins if they were the same height. Serah saw the group and gave a gentle smile at them happy to see that there were kids her age around. Snow saw the girl give a smile and grinned back with a shy wave which got a small giggle in return. Fang noticed this and nudged him in the side.

"Aw Snow has a crush on the new girl already" she smirked noticing the taller girl next to snow's new crush. The tall girl stood with body language that pretty much screamed that she was pissed and even if you couldnt see that,her face told the whole story.

"Well snow you might die young if you try going after her sister" the boy gave a confused look before he too noticed the taller girls face expression making him gulp

Vanille grinned "I'm sure she just needs a friend and she will warm up to us"

Hope gave a nod "And chocolate too,everyone loves chocolate" he said taking a bite out of the chocolate bar he had in his hand.

The woman turned to the two children and smiled despite the cold aura she felt from the elder sister"Well girls this is where you will be,you can make all sorts of friends. We will come check on you from time to time,be good"

The woman was about to turn before she felt her coat tugged and looked back to see Serah looking up at her " What is your name, you never told us,you are our fathers friend right?"

"Right, I'm Mona any thing else?" she asked

"Yeah,how long do we have to be here lady?" Claire asked

Mona cringed at the cruel tone and wondered how a young teen could make such a voice "Until one of you is old enough to inherit"

The girl bit the inside of her cheek. She hoped that if she asked again the answer would change but it was to no avail '_Four damn years,Great!' _" Thats all,you can leave now"

The woman did just that with a little contempt for being dismissed by a child. As soon as the woman was gone, Claire noticed a pigtailed girl walk towards them and arched an eyebrow in half curiosity and half annoyance

"Hi,I'm Vanille. I hope we can be good friends" Serah gave a warm smile

"Serah Farron, i hope we can be good friends too" she then nudged her sister who grunted

Vanille wouldnt be ignored "Whats your name?" she gave her best smile to see the taller girl give a blank look before turning her head the other way.

Serah once again nudged her sister who grunted" Fine,Lightning is my name" this made the younger Farron give a look of curiosity but it was ignored.

Vanille smiled in victory and grabbed both of them by the hand "Come meet some of the others"

"Gah! Chocobo what did they do to you now ?" the red haired girl looked to the young man with an afro who had a little mustache growing on his nineteen year old face,and watched as he unstrapped the baby chocobo from the cardboard box.

"Thats Sazh,he is the oldest of us and also helps out around. Hey Sazh! This is Serah and Lightning!" he waved with a smile as she continued tugging the girls onward.

When they got to an area where there were most of the kids which was a wide open space with a playground to the right and to the left was a small garden where witnessed a group of kids playing hide and seek. She almost laughed at a boy being tackled into the bushes by a girl who only wanted her plush toy back, but her bad mood killed that small moment.

"Hey guys come meet Lightning and Serah!" the group ran from their hiding spots and over to welcome the new comers in no time.

Serah gave a smile to everyone while her sister stood with an annoyed look and her eye twitching at too many people surrounding her. Vanille introduced them to everybody with a smile.

Lightning gave a small frown,silently going off to a small bench and sat down happy to see that she could watch over her sister where she was. She was still seething over the fact that she had to wait four years just to get out of the dreadful place and back to her home. The girl was sure she could take care of herself and her sister without anyones damned so called help.

She didnt realize her face was exposing her thoughts until she scared away some children who were trying to get to know her. "You sure frown alot,whats wrong?"

Light turned her head to see the boy called Hope beside her chewing on chocolate with it smeared all over his face "Want some?" he offered to her seeing her quickly decline.

"Leave me alone" she then stood walking elsewhere which made the boy tear up before she felt a hand on his head.

"Fang, she doesnt like chocolate" this made the girl chuckle

"Dont worry give her time, some dont do well with change" she replied her eyes still fixed on the girl who isolated herself from everyone while watching over her sister.

* * *

(O u O) like it, (u 3 u) hate it, (= u =) review and tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man guys ive been so busy and i noticed that i never updated when this chapter has been done for a while so forgive me lol. Hopefully this chapter will make you love me again. Its mostly just a chapter to get things rolling and keep you guys entertained. Enjoy (^_^)

* * *

Lightning's eye was twitching very badly, she felt someone over her and had to restrain herself from punching the person since it had been happening for the past few days. The pink haired girl squinted her azure eyes open, just a bit so she could see who was over her.

As soon as she did she almost gave a scowl _'Ugh,her again'_

Fang grinned at the attempt to hide a scowl "Good morning, sunshine" she even went as far as to pinch Light's cheek,who now openly scowled.

"What is your problem? Do you enjoy hovering over people?" she practically growled the two questions out.

The green eyed girl only grinned more "Must you always be so grumpy? Why dont you try smiling for once? I'll even demonstrate." Fang pointed to her cheeks,while slowly smiling before it turned to a grin.

Lightning only shook her head in disbelief, giving a chuckle at the stupid grin which made the dark haired girl's eyes go wide "What?"

"You can laugh, looks like you do have more to you than just a frown, ey Farron?" she nodded agreeing with herself "Since your in a rare good mood, can i ask you a question?"

Lightning gave a motion with her hand to let the other girl know that she could before rolling her eyes, she knew that the green eyed girl would ask it with or without permission anyway,so she might as well let it be and get it over with _'Faster i answer the question the faster she'll be gone'_

"Whats your story?" this earned an arched eyebrow from the other girl "What i mean is, why do you guys have to be here?" Fang didnt see why two obviously pampered girls would have to come to a place like this,so the question had been bothering her for soon as the question was asked the pink haired girl seemed to zone out to Fang,who waved her hand infornt of her face.

* * *

"Daddy!" the two girls were beside the bed their father was in,with worry etched on their young faces as the man continued to have a fit of coughs.

Once the coughs stopped, he turned to his two daughters with a bright smile trying to seem as if nothing were wrong, but it was clear by how his body looked so tired. His skin looked clamy,his brown hair was matted to his forehead and his blue eyes didnt seem to glow like they usually would.

"HaHa dont worry girls, i may be an old fart but im strong, so im going to get better" he went as far as to flex a muscle.

Serah gave a grin "Get better daddy,so we can go to the park and get icecream!"

"Oh yeah! I'll take the whole icecream stand,so we can sit at the park and eat icecream until it spews from our eyeballs" he even went as far as to act as if icecream was leaking from his body.

This got a giggle from Serah which made him smile "STOP LYING!" the both of them looked to Claire who's face was shadowed by her bangs "I heard the doctor... so stop lying to us dad!"

The man gave a gentle smile and looked out of the window "My precious girls, you resemble your mother so well it's as if i'm seeing two of her." He sat for a moment observing the clouds as if something interesting was there before looking at them "Will you girls do me a favor?"

"Yes daddy" Serah said with a nod seeing the man smile,then look to his eldest child.

"Claire?" the girl looked up her eyes shimmering with unshed tears before she nodded which made his smile widen "I want you girls to take care of each other,never let anything break the bond that you two have. Understood?"

They both nodded before feeling themselves pulled into his strong embrace. Claire some how felt as if this was a farewell hug,and held on as tight as she could, hoping that if she did that her father wouldnt go away.

* * *

"Helloooooo, Cocoon to Lightning!" Fang shook the pink haired girl to see her jump a bit "Ah, there you are. I thought something took your brain, like in those comic books Snow claims is real" Lightning removed Fang's hands from her person and walked off quickly.

She gave a sigh and ran a hand through her untamed hair "Whats up with her?"

* * *

"One,two,three! Go!" Snow leapt from the highest tree and on to a rope that was dangling on one of the lower branches,then landed with no problem save for tripping over the trenchcoat he held dear and falling on his rump.

Serah saw this and covered her mouth to hide a giggle, which made him quickly stand to adjust his cloths before grinning and giving a thumbs up "Thats how you do it! Your turn Hope!"

The boy grinned,his face forever smeared with the seemingly neverendless bar of chocolate that he took another bite out of before tucking it into his pocket then leapt without a count,nearly coming short of the rope and falling. He looked down and finally realized how high he was and clung to the rope for dear life "GET ME DOWN!"

Snow saw the boy about to cry,and lifted his fist in determination "YOU CAN DO IT HOPE,JUST LET GO!" this only made the silver haired boy shake his head rapidly and start crying.

"I'll go get Sazh" Vanille said only to run into the teen's room and see that he wasnt there, so she went to the second best option "Fang! Snow got Hope stuck in the tree again!"

Lightning stood outside,just staring at Hope screaming at the top of his lungs as if there were hungry man eatting lions below him waiting to tear him limb from limb. Fang ran out behind Vanille who pointed up at Hope,who was indeed pretty high off the ground.

"Where's Sazh?" she asked searching for an afro puff

"I dont know,i think he's playing hide and go seek" the red head guessed to the best of her knowledge.

Snow kept shaking his fist "Come on Hope,jump! How are you going to be on the galactic force team if you cant even jump you wimp?"

"I DONT CARE,GET ME DOWN,I HAVE TO PEE!" the blonde boy grabbed a stool and placed it under Hope.

"THERE,JUMP!" Fang shook her head and slapped Snow across the back of his head "Ouch,what was that for?"

"Because you always make him do dumb things that you know he will follow you in doing" she began a jog to the tree to get the boy down.

"I'M SLIPPING! AHHHHH! GOODBYE CHOCOLATE!" he screamed with tears going down his face

Serah saw her sister just watching, an amused look in her eyes but the rest of her face was stotic "Claire,could you get him down?"

The girl looked down and soon regreated it as she cringed at the pout she was receiving "Ok,just stop with that face!"

Lightning began walking off and took the stool,sliding it from under Hope,then took a good amount of steps back before running to jump off the stool and snatching the boy from the rope landing with a skid.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Hope took a breath "Did i hit the ground yet?"

The girl rolled her azure eyes then dropped him to see him lay still as if he were dead before Snow ran up "WoW! that was so COOL! YOU WERE ALL LIKE WHOOSH!"

Lightning's eye began twitching once more,since the scene had drawn the attention of some of the other kids too "Alright you guys,give her some space. We all know sunshine isnt fond of crowds."

They gave groans of protest but left. The pink haired girl gave a nod of thanks,noticing her sister grinning at her while her and Vanille chatted excitedly about something that didnt draw her attention. "So where you learn those moves from?"

"My father,he was a great soilder,and also taught us how to defend ourselves" Fang noticed the sad look in the girls eyes and slapped her on the back with a smile.

"We should spar one day then" this got a nod out of the girl.

* * *

Snow and Hope were looking out of a window to the front driveway,where Sazh was unloading some food for lunch along with a lady beside him.

"Hey Snow,what are those things on her chest?" Hope asked in awe "Are they pillows they loo soft"

The blonde boy shook his head "No,they are bags! I bet she carrys candy everywhere and i bet if we had some it would be awesome!"

"Yeah, candy everywhere we go!" the silver haired boy grinned with joy "How do we get those bags though?"

The blonde boy thought on it for a long time before a grin came to his face "I bet they glue them on so noone can take them"

"That must be alot of glue because her bags look heavy and they jiggle too." he climbed up Snow's back to get a better veiw "How do they hold so much everyday?"

"I don't know... hey we can ask LeLe,she has some too" they nodded to that and ran off to find the woman.

The woman refered to as LeLe,was Amelia. she was a woman with inky black hair that was in a high ponytail, she had a nice peach skin complextion with blue eyes that immidiatly smiled as she saw the two boys running toward her.

"LeLe! We have a question!" Snow yelled while Hope nodded trying to shove a full bar of chocolate down his throat.

"Slow down boys,I'm here all day" she smiled and took a wipe out of her pocket to clear Hope's face off "What is it that you two are so excited about?" she asked as she swatted down to their level.

"We want bags like yours!" the silver haired boy replied

The woman only blinked before looking to her bag "You mean my gardening bag?"

"Nuhuh,the bag that holds all the candy,those bags!" he then pointed to them which only made her blush and cover her chest "Aw, well can we borrow one just for today?"

Amelia didnt know how to respond,so she just glance around for an way out of the akward question. She was happy to see Sazh walk around the little garden trail setting up snacks for the children "Excuse me boys,i have to go get lunch ready"

Snow gave a determined look "There has to be a way, come on Hope!"

After lunch was set up all the children sat at a table save for Lightning who was still antisocial, Serah noticed this and smiled as she walked over to her sister.

"Claire come on" she gently tugged her sister by the hand to get a grunt of disapproval but ignored it "Come on Claire,everyone is nice and im sure they want to get to know you" Just as Serah said this they witnessed a chubby boy toss a sandwich hitting a girl in the face before laughing.

"Serah,if they try to get to know me like that,they are gonna wish they never met me at all..." the girl's sat at the table with Serah silently hoping noone tried anything.

Lightning was sitting beside Fang and Serah at the round table,she didnt mind sitting beside the accented girl even if she hovered over her everymorning for some odd reason. She guessed it was because the green eyed girl was the only one besides Hope and Vanille who wasnt really afraid to approach her.

Fang gave a friendly smile to the elder Farron before poking her in the arm,earning an questionable look from the pink haired girl "I thought you were a phantom since you run away from crowds"

Lightning only scoffed and looked at the lunch they were provided,which consisted of sandwiches,chips,and juice which everyone seemed to have no problem with. After a while she finished her food and sat zoning out,before she heard Fang burst out into a fit of laughter and turned her head to see what was making the already odd girl laugh so turned her head to see Snow and Hope grinning brilliantly with something under their shirt that looked like bloated bubbles. This made the corner of her mouth twitching to laugh.

"What. Have. You. Two" Fang couldnt even get out her question from laughing so hard.

Snow grinned and patted his chest "We found out the secret to endless candy! We got the bags that LeLe has now!"

Hope nodded and pulled a chocolate bar out of his shirt were the "bags" were before pulling out a ballon that was blown up to maximum capacity "These are the great bags of candy!"

Snow started doing a silly dance,shaking his chest from side to side which made the ballons bob all around under his shirt. This cracked Lightning,as she began to laugh. Fang,Vanille,Snow, and Hope stared at her in awe before smiling along with Serah who was glad her sister had openned up a little bit,if only just to laugh. This moment was ruined as soon as they saw a sandwich fly across the table,and it seemed as if time slowed down before it connected with the side of the elder Farron's face and fell to the ground.

All laughs subsided as the girl slowly turned her head with a frightning look,then slowly stood bending down to pick the sandwich off of the ground,and looked to the chubby boy who was smirking at her.

She walked around the table to stand infront of him."You know little fat one,its not polite to throw food so... EAT IT!" she grabbed the boys head and proceeded to force the dirty sandwich down his throat.

Serah quickly jumped up to stop her sister with Snow who ran over to help but the "Bags" kept getting in the way,so he wound up bouncing off of the angry girl and to the ground "No Claire,stop!"

"I'm teaching the little fatty some respect!" she felt herself lifted up a bit and dragged off

Fang struggled with the surprisingly strong girl before she sighed stopping there and dashed a bit of water from a nearby fountain in the girls face "Calm down,sunshine"

The girl took some deep breaths,nodded her thanks and walked off to her usual spot where she would sit alone. Fang chuckled before looking at the pudgy boy crying and noticed Vanille come over giggling.

"About time that boy got what he deserved" she turned and stuck her tongue out at him which only made him cry more.

Fang looked back at Lightning who was seetheing calmly with a bit of lettuce still clinging to her face and could only chuckle.

* * *

(O u O) Like it, (u 3 u) hate it, (= u =) review and tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Computer was a omega douche thats why it took so long but good thing i never lost my notebook enjoy reading

* * *

Fang sat nonchalantly looking out of a window within a classroom,but she was silently wishing that she was outside with the younger kids who were playing a game of hide and seek. Hope noticed her and waved with a grin on his chocolate smeared face,she could only wonder where he got all of the chocolate from.

"Yun!" Fang sighed and turned to the front of the classroom where the teacher was frowning at her "Where you even paying attention?"

"Nope" the confirmation made the woman's face turn red "Miss Shiva,I already know all of this,so theres no need for me to pay attention" The woman dubbed miss shiva was pale, had icy blue eyes, and hair that was so blonde it looked white. Fang honestly didnt understand why Lele wanted her to go to school. The teachers only repeated things she already knew,and the only person she got along with that was her age was Lightning, speaking of the pink haired girl she spotted those azure eyes looking at her with amusement dancing in them and grinned.

"Well Yun,since you know so much... name three of our Fal'cie that are important on cocoon,what they provide,and what is 3,844x 50 divided by two. Go" the teacher gave a smug look while eyeing the green eyed teen.

Fang rolled her eyes with a grin,pulled out what looked like a peice of straw, put it in her mouth,then leaned back in her chair so that she was balancing on the two back legs "Phoenix is responsible for wheather and such,Carbuncle responsible for food which fat boys love to throw at sunshine here" Lightning shook her head in response "...and Orphan is responsible for powering Cocoon"

The woman nodded "Very good,but you still havent answered my math problem" she looked smug about that

"Well if you would let me finish. The answer is 96,100" she went back to looking out the window with a smirk

The teacher pulled out a caculator secretly,only to see those same numbers slap her in the eyes "Well class since Fang can answer these questions no problem,then all of you can. Extra homework tonight"

The whole class moaned in protest before hearing the bell ring,and ran out of the class as fast as they could to avoid the homework. Lightning took her time gathering her books with a sigh at double homework thanks to the smart ass in the back of the class.

"Miss Farron?" the pink haired girl looked up "Mrs. Maria would like to see you before you go home" she nodded and walked out with Fang behind her smirking.

"Didnt know i was so smart,ey sunshine?" the girl said loud with a proud grin

"Not with the way you always act like Snow" Light replied walking to the principal's office

"Dont compare me to Snow, I dont yell galactic force everytime something seems cool" she then huffed which only made her companion shake her head

"Well hopefully this wont take too long." she then knocked on the principals door and went in leaving Fang by herself in the girl looked around boredly before remembering Hope,Snow,Vanille,and Serah. She figured she might as well go gather them up before the walk home.

Serah stood beside the door of the classroom beside Snow and Vanille shaking her head a bit while waiting for her sister. The other day's events came back to haunt Lightning as she stood at the blackboard writting the same annoying sentence over and over again. Instead of the pudgy boy telling Sazh or Amelia about Lightning shoving a sandwich that was dirty down his throat, he told the school principal.

Lightning growled _'That little fat one started it,and i finished it. Then look what happens why must i always deal with these things?'_

"Was that a growl miss Farron? Seems like your not paying attention to the words your writting. Write fifty more" the woman said only to get a sigh "Make it one hundread"

The pink haired girl had to stop herself from scowling or rolling her eyes,since the woman behind her would some how know so she settled on clentching her jaw while writting the same sentence once more in beautiful cursive which was "I will be more lady like" Maria gave a smile while watching the girl with her grey eyes like a hawk. She was slightly tanned,her ebony hair was up in a bun,and her body was in a dress that was proper for school.

Fang walked down the hallway with Hope who was excitedly showing her a drawing he made,before seeing the others standing outside of a classroom door. She had been wondering where they were and now she wondered what was so interesting to catch all of their attention and keep it.

"Ey,whats going on?" she asked as she walked up to peak in the classroom seeing the elder Farron with a far from pleased expression on her face.

Vanille giggled at the constant twitch of the girl's eye "You think we should get her out?"

Fang glanced at the girl who looked as if she were in a slow painful torture and grinned "Good idea,we better hurry before sunshine loses what little sanity she has"

"Yeah,so what's the plan?" Snow asked with a grin hitting his fist into the palm of his other made them huddle up as if they were a football team with a smirk.

Lightning felt like she was in an endless hell of writing, everytime she did something that was unladylike she got fifty more sentences. Maria was always watching her and she wondered if the woman ever blinked. "Fifty more,miss Farron" she growled and broke the chalk "Another fifty"

This only made the frown in her face deepen since the woman couldnt see that thankfuly and she wished a slow,horrible,painful death on the grey eyed woman. She turned her head after hearing a metal clink of some kind,and just asumed the woman got thirsty after assigning her so many sentences.

"Is there a problem,miss Farron?" Maria asked to see Lightning shake her head "I hope this teaches you how to be more of a lady, you shouldnt go-" she stopped when she felt something brush against her leg and looked down to see a grey ball of hair with red eyes "R-R-RAT!"

As she yelled this more ran into the room which made her look blue in the face,she lifted her dress and stood on a chair swinging at them madly with a mathbook. Fang ran into the room and grabbed Lightning by her wrist then ran back out the door and down the hallway with the others following while giggling.

"Mission complete!" Snow shouted

"The rats were you guys?" Lightning asked a bit amused but more shocked it worked

Vanille nodded "Maria hates rats,so Snow and Fang went and got some from the pet lab"

Fang chuckled "It's good that we did,Maria was trying to keep our dear Lightning in that class for all eternity" The pink haired girl shook her head, just happy to give her hands a rest from writing on the old dusty chalk board that probably had the blood,sweat,and tears of many past children who had endured such a cruel punishment.

"Let's just go before she realizes that the rats are harmless" they all agreed to that and followed Lightning out of the school and to the orphanage

As they traveled the short distance to the orphanage,they all noticed a car infront of the building but thought nothing of it since everyonce in a while some new kids would come along. They walked in only to see the place dark and noone was around.

"T-They took everyone,the aliens from galactic force issue 57!" Snow yelled while dropping his books

Vanille held onto Fang and gave a horrified look "They are really real?"

Serah walked around until she tripped over something "Ouch"

"Serah,you ok?" Snow asked running over to help only to trip himself. As he stood helping Serah up also he swore he heard a sound of pain from all turned when they heard smacking noises "THE ALIENS ARE EATTING OUR FRIENDS!"

"SURPRISE!" the words were shouted loud as the lights were all flicked on with everyone jumping out only to see Lightning and Fang in a fighting stance back to back.

Amelia giggled at the action pose the five children made "Happy birthday,Claire. We even made you cake." They looked to the cake to see Hope had one hand in it along with his face smacking happily, which made the woman give a nervous chuckle.

Lightning looked around with a blank expression,she had honestly forgot her birthday and didnt mind it. Seeing them smiling made her sick to her stomach because the main person she wanted wasnt there to celebrate her birthday. It was always was her,Serah,and her father whenever her birthday came. Right now she didnt care who was around,the supposed birthday for her was a nightmare because it was a realization that her father wasnt there anymore. Mona walked out with a box in her hand a bit timid still around the elder Farron.

"Happy birthday,Claire. This is a gift your father wanted me to give you." she then handed the box to the girl who only held it as if she hadnt seen a present in her life."Arent you going to open it? I know your wondering whats inside." she looked down only to see cold azure eyes glaring up at her through long pink bangs.

"You...dont know a damn thing!" Lightning then did a sudden about face and stormed out of the building leaving everyone in shock.

Serah quickly followed her sister with everyone behind her "Claire!"

When the elder Farron heard her name she broke out into a full fledged sprint. Lightning only wanted to forget that she had a birthday,she wanted to forget that her father had made a bunch of broken promises, and she wanted to forget that she ever had a mother that she didnt know except for the pictures she had seen.

'Whey won't they just leave me alone!' when she finally stopped running and openned her eyes it seemed that her legs had carried her to the beach.

"Lightning!" the girl turned her head to see the group collapse

"Whew, thats the perfect name you gave yourself there,Farron" Fang said blowing hair from her face "Or maybe i'm just outta shape"

"Why?" this got everyone to look at her sideways "Why did you all follow me?"

Serah stood dusting herself off and calmy walked over to her sister before pushing her over so she landed on her bum in the sand to everyones surprise "Dummy,we are in this together. Not just you and me,but everyone here." The elder Farron looked past her sister who was smiling down at her and to the small group of friends they had made to see them smiling at her. She shook her head for what felt like the hundreth time that day before she gave a smile.

"OY! Sunshine is smiling? Hurry,someone take a picture. Its gonna be a while before we see another one of those!" Fang said with a smirk

"Shut up,Fang" she replied rolling her eyes in mock annoyance

"Aw,you made her frown again. Nice going Fang" Vanille slapped the taller girl on the arm.

Hope lifted up a drawing of a stick figure with long hair smiling "Don't worry, i got a picture!" he then ran over to Light and showed he to get a pat on the head "Yay,she likes it!"

Snow walked over with a grin and gave a thumbs up just because the mood called for it "So,big sis-"

"I'm not your sister" Light cut him off giving a small frown

"So yeah, big sis are you gonna open your present?" he asked with a grin. She looked at the box in her hand,she had honestly forgotten that she had the small thing. Everyone gathered around her as she openned up the gift to see two necklaces and a note that she unfolded. Serah sat beside her as she began reading it.

_My dearest daughters,_

_If you are reading this letter i am no longer there with you in body, but i am there with you in spirit. So no need to worry,because I will always be there when you need me no matter how old you grow you two will always be my darling baby girls. Claire,you are a strong minded young woman,so never doubt yourself. Always go with what you feel is right. Serah, if your sister should stray,I trust you to get her back in top form just like you did your old man when he strayed from his diet-_

Serah giggled at the line while Lightning gave a frown at how her father was silly until the very end "Never serious for long"

_Claire don't frown at me,i was hungry. Take care of each other and keep the friends you make close._

Lightning flipped over the note to see a chibi form of her father with a goofy grin which served to make her smile. She folded the note back up the looked in the box admiring the two neckalaces. One looked like an odd lightning bolt that was on a chain and the other looked like a sphere hanging from a ring with a spiral under it.

"He always made sure that we knew how much he loved us,by making us things that were unique." as the elder Farron said this she held up the lightning bolt necklace so the remaining sunlight hit it.

Serah nodded "They are beautiful" she felt a gentle chill go around her neck and looked down to see one of the necklaces "But they are yours"

"I just know he was giving us both a gift today,thats just the type of person our father is" she nodded to agree with herself.

"Right. So what do you want to do now for your birthday?" Serah asked looking out at the sunset

Lightning frowned and held her stomach "I wish i wouldve grabbed some cake"

At hearing this Hope took off his backpack which had a smily face on it and opened it up, pulling out a plastic bag with a smashed slice of cake "Sorry,it got smashed when i fell "

Lightning gave a chuckle and opened the bag,taking a small bite and smiling "It's good"

"Really?" Fang asked as she leaned down "Lemme try some " she bit a huge chunk out of it and nodded her approval which made a vein buldge out of the side of her friend's head.

Snow bit another peice off leaving only a crumb which fell to the ground "It is good!"

Lightning growled "Snow...Fang...Run.." the two looked at her akwardly until they saw the murderous look in her eyes and ran. Snow hoping she would have mercy and Fang laughing the whole way with the others cheering Lightning on.

Sazh saw the little moment of happiness and smiled while watching from a little ways back with the baby chocobo on his finger "Well chocobo,looks like everything is alright"

* * *

(O u O) Like it,(u 3 u) hate it, (= u =) review and tell me


	4. Chapter 5

-bows- forgive me for the long wait having work sucks :I i came back to an inbox full of 'PLEASE MOAR' so here is a long awaited chapter please enjoy

* * *

Vanille jolted up from her sleep panting hard while holding herself"It was just that dream again" as she thought about the dream she sniffled looking around she saw Fang wasn't there.

"Fang..." she felt alone and on the verge of crying since the nightmare was fresh on her mind. The green eyed girl looked around to see her friends all sleeping peacefully and envied them a bit. They didn't need to be held every night to get a peaceful sleep. Those dreams always left her feeling weak and alone.

Lightning had been watching the girl since she woke in a start,she noticed that the girl had bad nightmares nearly every night since she never slept for long she always witnessed the girl wake and cling to Fang for comfort. Vanille shivered as she cried silently. The elder Farron blamed Serah's tendency to rub off on her for what she was about to do. She stood silently and walked over to the younger girl who was in a ball with her knees to her chest.

"Vanille..." the girl gasped and wiped her face quickly only to have more tears spill

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Light" she sniffled and smiled "I'm fine"

Lightning shook her head and sat beside the younger girl slowly wrapping her arms around her small trembling frame which earned a sound of surprise "It was just a dream..."

Vanille hiccuped a bit and clinged to Lightning's shirt. The awkward words of comfort calming her down as she nodded into the elder Farrons chest "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" she looked down to see the girl went back to sleep and chuckled

Fang walked in the room cursing that everyone wanted to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and stopped in her tracks when she saw Lightning comforting Vanille. The azure eyed girl looked up at her and tilted her head to the sleeping red head slightly. Fang nodded and walked over silently as not to wake the girl.

"Thanks, Sunshine" she said as she sat on the bed gently taking Vanille from Light as she nodded in response before going back to her own bed.

Lightning stood under a tree looking up into the cloudy sky before hearing Snow and Hope talking animatedly to Vanille and Serah which made the two girls laugh. She tilted her head in slight confusion as she observed Vanille,the girl had a smile on her face as always but ever since the first time she saw the girl tremble from being tormented by her own dreams she always watched the girl. It seemed as though the girl had made herself a strong porciline mask that was always smiling and cheerful, but Lightning had seen what deep cracks that mask had. The only thing that confused her was why? What had caused the mask to be needed? Of course everyone that was at the orphanage had their own story, but it always seemed as if Vanille was happy no matter where she was until she witnessed how the girl was at night, fearing to even lay her head on her own pillow.

Fang noticed the face that Light had on showing she was seriously thinking of something because she would make a cute face that everyone teased her about,even Serah " Ey, Sunshine" she slapped the slightly shorter girl on her back and grinned which earned her a scowl that she ignored.

"What do you want,Fang?" she asked with a frown still plastered on her face

The green eyed girl folded her arms and nodded towards Vanille who was running around playing tag with the others "What are you thinking so hard on,Farron?" she already knew but of course she had to mess with the pink haired girl.

"Why not mind your own business?" she replied as she waved the taller girl off

Fang chuckled and nudged her friend in the side "Always cold but you know your a big softie on the inside" she then proceeded to jump on the azure eyed girl's back

"Gah, get off me your heavy!" she growled as she was about to flip the girl off her back

"She has been like that since she first came here, ya know..." this made Lighting hault her action to toss Fang off. "You were thinking so hard that i could practically see the word 'Why?' on your forehead" she placed her arm on the elder Farron's head

Lightning grunted wishing that she wasn't so see through when it came to Fang,but she nodded slightly "What's her story?"

"Why should i tell you? After all i still don't know yours yet" she smirked with a wink that made her friend sigh and flip her to the ground as she sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Oy, Farron! I'm just kidding around. You don't have to tell me but you can't hold your problems on your shoulders by yourself all the time...it's what friends are for ey" Fang said with a small pout while scratching her head.

The pink haired girl thought about what Fang said '_Friends huh?_'

"See your thinking of how good a person i am" the green eyed girl grinned proudly

"Tch,your as reliable as Snow" she smirked

"I'm not THAT bad" this got a chuckle from them both before all humor left Fang's face "Well Vanille- ouch!"

"I'm so sorry,Fang!" Serah apologized as she ran by only to trip on what seemed like air and faceplant into some nearby bushes.

The elder girl burst out into a fit of laughter "Believe me,Serah,that made up for everything" she then proceeded to hold her sides as Lightning walked over to retrieve her sister only to fall head first in the bushes also.

"Gah! Stop laughing like a coyote and come help me up,fool!" the elder farron's hair was caught on a bush and she couldn't untangle it herself. Serah couldn't help either because she landed on top of her.

"Oh, this is priceless! The famous Lightning Farron,tripped in a bush then asked me for help? Oh what a day!" Fang stood still holding her sides laughing as she walked over,but broke out into laughter once more as she saw the elder farron had a mouth full of leafs.

Hope walked over and tugged on Fang's shirt which made her look at him while still laughing as she weakly lifted a finger pointing at the Farron sisters with Serah trying to get from under Light,and Light trying to spit out leafs that somehow kept getting back into her mouth while also trying to get her hair made it all the more funnier to her was how serious the elder Farron looked while trying to do it all.

"Can i play too?" he asked Fang who smirked at Lightning

The azure eyed woman scowled"Don't even-"

"Sure,jump on in lil buddy" Hope gave a huge grin and didn't hesitate at all as he took a few steps back and ran full speed jumping up to do a cannon ball into the bushes "WEEEEEEE!"

"OOF,FANG,YOU BETTER PRAY-" elder Farron haulted her words to blow away leafs that were straying ever so close to her mouth " I NEVER GET OUT OF THESE BUSHES!"

"Well if that's the case...SNOW! COMERE!" a look of dread came on Lightnings face as she looked at Fang's smirking face

Snow ran over holding up his pants "Yeah?"

"Jump in,and make sure to land specifically on Light" the boy shrugged as he took steps back running then jumping high,but as he looked down for his target he only met the palm of Lightnings hand.

As the blonde boy landed on his bum he looked up with a nervous smile "You'll listen to anything stupid,wont you?" Lightning said while picking leafs and twigs out of her hair before turning her attention to Fang while helping Serah out of the bushes.

The tall green eyed girl was holding Vanille as a last resort of being spared "Now,now sunshine,see how cute me and Vanille are you cant be mean to us" The red haired girl gave a smile as to agree

Azure eyes observed Vanille for a lingering moment then looked up at the stupid grin that the taller female had and punched her in the forehead "I'll spare Vanille since she had nothing to do with your stupidity"

"No hard feelings,sunshine. Come on give us a hug~" Fang opened her arms wide and proceeded to walk forward to make a group hug with Vanille which made the others join in

Lightning's eye twitched as she tried to free herself from the group hug "Why me?"

"Because we lo-"Snow said only to be cut off

The elder farron gave a sigh "I could care less" this only made her sister hug her tighter "Can you let me go now before i have to beat all of you" they quickly let go of the girl because the chances of her hurting them were high "Now i can have som-"

"LETS DO IT AGAIN!" Hope yelled as he ran cannon balling into the group who didnt notice he was gone and knocking them all into the bushes "This is fun!"

Lightning gave a sinister smirk as she noticed Fang and began hitting her atop the head since her hair was now caught in the bush,oh revenge was sweet.

* * *

_Screams,Gunshots,Silence..._

_Vanille hid under covers startled awake by the screams of her mother before hearing unfamiliar voices and sounds of crashes as they ran through the house._

_"Where the fuck is the loot in this shithole?" She heard the man yell but it was muffled thanks to the walls of the home they lived in._

_"We dont have much money,please don-" Her mothers muffled pleads were heard by her but ignored by the invaders of their home_

_Vanille heard footsteps coming closer so she quickly hid under her bed"NO!" she heard her father yell before there were gunshots and her door opened up revealing two sets of feet in black boots._

_"HEY COME ON THE CORPS ARE COMING!" she witnessed the two people run out of her room._

_After a while of laying under her bed in a fetal position she crawled out wrapping her blanket around her shoulders as if it would protect her. She stood at the top of the stairs looking around to see a mess in the usually clean house._

_"Mother...Father..." she walked down the stairs slowly sniffling and still frightened from the sounds of before. She walked to the living room where her parents could be usually found and saw everything knocked over and things missing before tripping over something and landing in a puddle of liquid. The girl looked down to see crimson on her hands and covering the floor then followed the trail of crimson to her parents motionless on the floor._

* * *

Vanille's eyes shot open and she looked around in panic before curling up with her knees to her chest. Lightning witnessed the girl spring up from her tormented dreams yet again and stood silently walking over to stand by the girl not really knowing how to approach the girl about the past Fang told her,so opted for her usual cold approach.

"Hey...move over" Vanille looked up at her wiping her eyes

"Sorry Light. I keep waking you up" the taller girl just shrugged

"I may as well sit here every night if i want sleep since that useless girl tends to use the bathroom at odd hours" she said running fingers through her slightly wild hair

The red head pouted and sniffled "I'm sorry"

"Ey,Farron! Don't make her sad,damn you!" Fang said finally back from the bathroom

Lightning smirked and nudged Vanille before pointing at the tall girl's foot to see a long trial of toilet paper behind her making them both give a laugh "Well Fang, looks like you make sure you wipe good"

"What?" The green eyed teen looked down to see the toilet paper and groaned before kicking it off. She walked over and laid on the other side of Vanille;stretching out so her hand was purposely in Lightning's face which served to get her a dirty look.

the youngest of the three giggled at her friends and fiddled her thumbs" uhm...Fang...Light"

They both haulted their stretch/punch match to pay attention to what the girl was saying "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being so troublesome to you guys you don't always have to come to my rescue. I-" before she was finished they both lightly knocked her on the head simultaneously.

"You know i only got out of bed to be a temporary teddy so i could get some sleep" Light said with a teasing smirk.

"Sorry" the red haired girl replied sniffling

Fang rolled her eyes and hit Light with a pillow "What Farron here means is that she didn't mind it one bit,after all she is a big softie that took care of you while i was gone"

"Shut up," she pushed the taller girl a bit

"Aw,sunshine is embarrassed,lets give her a hug~" before the azure eyed teen could move she was trapped in a hug by the two " That's right take it and love it!"

Vanille giggled trapped between the two in the hug they were giving Light" Thank you"

"Ey Vanille,no need to worry...your safe with us. Even Light will do her best to protect you she just acts like she doesn't care. Ain't that right Farron?" she asked with a grin

She just shrugged "Yeah,yeah,whatever"

Vanille smiled and hugged both of their arms while they slightly bickered with each other and by the time they were done they looked down to notice she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face,having a peaceful dream for the first time in a while.

_'As long as i have friends im safe' _she subconsciously held them both tighter before feeling both of her cheeks being pulled "ow,ow,ow! what was that for" she looked at them both to see them sleeping and puffed her cheeks out before tugging each of theirs and laying back down to hear them chuckle.

* * *

Lightning popped open an azure eye as she felt the bed shift to see Fang tip toeing out of the room yet again. She looked down at vanille who was snuggling into her side and slowly lifted the girl's arm so she could get free and put a pillow in her arched her eyebrow as she wondered why every night Fang had to 'pee' all of a sudden since the tall girl was the type to do her business before bed.

As she followed Fang she noticed her duck into the playroom that was there mostly for the kids that were toddlers in the orphanage but at the moment it was empty. As she got closer to the room she saw light emerging,so she peaked to see Fang sitting in front of the TV that was used to entertain the children with puppet shows.

The girl chuckled as she saw what was on the TV"Galactic force...not you too,Fang"

"Don't knock it til you try it"The dark haired girl replied as she patted the spot next to her

Lightning took the offer and sat down observing the TV "So this is your 'bathroom'?"

"No,it's just something to keep my mind off things" She replied looking out the corner of her eyes at her friend only to see a question mark practically pop up on her made her chuckle how a person like Lightning could be so distant yet curious at the same time.

They sat watching the TV show for a while until a commercial break came on showing a family of three,with the daughter smiling Light suddenly felt a bitter aura coming from the girl next to her and studying her face only made the assumption true.

the azure eyed girl tilted her head"So you don't always grin like an fool"

"Heh,well I'm off to bed" The green eyed teen stood to begin walking away

"So,is this apart of the things that your keeping off your mind?" Light asked standing to turn the TV off

Fang smiled "You ask alot of questions,but you don't like to give when you tell me yours ill tell you mine?"she replied poking the girl's head

"Well that may never happen,because i don't consider you a friend" the girl smirked

"Blah,you'll warm up to me, because i know how much you enjoy my company"the taller girl replied poking out her tongue slightly

"Wow,i must've hit you over the head too hard" they both chuckled as they went back to the room to sleep

* * *

(O u O)Like it (u 3 u)hate it (= u =)review and tell me


	5. IDEA

Hello, my dear followers. I know i have kept you waiting so,so very long for an update from me. You would've had the full story by now,but a year ago someone stole my notebook (.u c u.) Yes,it made me sad as well,but here is the fun part. I want you guys to throw some ideas at me for the next chapter,and i will incorporate them into the story. My original plan was to have the time skip a few years,but that would not be fun. So,lets have fun with them while they are kids. So feel free to inbox me any good ideas that come across your mind,and i will see what i can do with them. (.^ c ^.)


	6. Chapter 7

I want to give credit to two of my followers Leto and RoxyRoxas1313 for giving me great ideas for this chapter,and i look forward to more ideas from anyone who is willing to provide them.

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" An angry citizen yelled as a motorcycle shot from seemingly nowhere. The male who was on the vehicle glanced back with a grin as wild blonde locks whipped around his face due to the speed he was going on his bike "PUNK!"

The vehicle soon slowed down outside of what seemed to be a bakery,and the driver proceeded to enter the building after parking his bike. "Hey,Snow!" At hearing his name the large man gave a larger smile. The boy that was once Snow,had grown into the cloths that he was given. He did have to go get the cloths new and improved due to years of childhood abuse he gave them. Sadly the cloths were still baggy,which made those who were close to him wonder,who was larger than Snow?

"Hey Serah. I delivered that cake like you asked" he said in reply to the greeting before noticing the new cake she was making which was layered with different flavors of cakes and covered in strawberry frosting. "Do you need a taste tester?" he asked in hopes that she would say girl practically read his mind,since there was already a slice of the cake sitting on a plate for him. The man practically dived for the cake since he has a sweet tooth.

Serah gave a giggle which made the long curls from her ponytail bounce. She had grown slightly,but from her age it seemed as though she was just bound to be short. Everyone now called her the nice twin since she and her sister looked just alike,the only difference was that she was smaller and had a rounder face.

"You know,Snow...this reminds me of the time you attacked the damsel in distress." Snow gave a laugh at their childhood,they did a lot of weird things.

"No one knows til this very day how i got past big sis." He leaned on the counter and waved her closer,and when she leaned in he pecked her on the cheek "But~ I'll tell you because of you fed my addiction" the girl gave a smile and tugged him to sit at an empty table.

* * *

Snow nodded to Hope who nodded back before biting his chocolate,and tucking it in his back pocket. He then proceeded to cup his hands together,placing them to his mouth as a substitute speaker. "BUM,BUM,BUM,BAH~~~~ HERE HE,HERE HE! GATHER FROM THE TOWN TO SEE THE GLORIOUS BATTLE OF KNIGHTS AND DRAGONS!" Fang,Vanille,and Serah came to see what the boys were doing this time,while Light chose to ignore the call from her usual spot in the shade.

"What are you bums doing now?" Vanille asked with her little hands on her hips while tapping her foot.

Hope turned to his friend with his 'speaker' still on to reply "WE ARE GATHERING ALL FOR THE BATTLE OF KNIGHTS AND DRAGONS!" he then put his speaker down "So,who wants to be the knights?" he quickly raised his hand to get first dibs.

"I'll be a knight too!" Serah said as she put her hand up smiling at Hope who smiled back.

"Girls can't be knights!" The boy that Light deemed as 'Little fat one' said as he walked over with a frown.

Snow gave a smirk "You can't be one either" he replied with his smirk turning into a laugh

"Why not? I'M A BOY!" the round boy asked. He saw no reason why a handsome young man like himself could not be a knight.

"You can't be one because you can't lift the armor, and yourself!" some of the other kids began to laugh at this remark which made the boy turn red in embarrassment.

"WHO NEED THIS STUPID GAME ANYWAY?!" he then stormed off in anger.

Hope pointed at Snow with a heroic look that seemed to be him just puffing his chest out and poking his lip out in what he deemed was manly "Dragon"

Snow gave his friend an intense glare while lifting his coat up as if they were wings and giving a roar "Who else will be my dragon buddy?"

Vanille laughed and jumped up clapping her hands "I will! Watch my transformation!" she reached into her pockets twisting her pigtails and wrapping her spare hair bands around it to make horns that were lopsided,but still horns before giving a roar of her own which turned into a giggle "I'm the pretty dragon!"

At hearing that statement Fang face palmed "I'll be a dragon as well. Transform me Vanille!" The girl gladly did such as she gave the taller green eyed girl a set of pigtails in the front of her head.

"I want horns too." Vanille nodded and dug in her pocket,but only had one spare hair tie left,so she gave Snow a horn at the top of his head.

Serah and Hope looked at each other "We need an extra person" As they said this no one else wanted to join because of who the dragons were. The knights then saw Light and smiled which made the girl cringe and hope someone was behind her.

"Light~ be a knight with us!" Hope shouted with his loud speaker.

The girl turned her head "I don't feel like it"

"They have more people,we need one more. Please,sis?" Serah knew her sister would cave in if she asked and to make it worse she pouted

The elder Farron sighed "What's the point of the game?"

"To beat the dragons and be heroes!" the silver haired boy yelled which got a chuckle from the teen.

"If we can beat them,I'm in" As they reached the dragons,Light gave a laugh at how silly their 'horns' looked "I guess we need some apparel as well" Hope and Serah were all ready on it,as they got their back packs and pulled all the napkins from their rolls to have a sword and shield. They quickly returned with the items and suited up.

The knights and dragons faced each other finally ready to battle before Fang smirked "Let's make it more interesting,shall we? How about instead of just trying to beat each other,we have to destroy something that you have to protect?"

For what seemed like the first time to Light,the exotic girl made sense "Alright,what do we have to protect?"

The girl rubbed her chin before smirking "A damsel in distress!" As Fang said this the backyard practically cleared. They were known as the wild kids of the orphanage,so that was not really a surprise.

Hope dragged over a chair "Here is the damsel" they all looked at him to see him placing his chocolate bar in the chair carefully "I'll save you,Tawny!" he looked around with a smile and they all silently agreed that 'Tawny' would be the damsel in distress. They then proceeded to go find a few sticks,placing them in the ground next to Tawny and throwing a borrowed blanket over them to make a castle.

After all was set they proceeded to the battle ground "We need battle music" as Snow said this Vanille quickly found a solution in Sazh since the man always had some ideas.

"Sazh,we need battle music" she yelled this while practically tackling the man who gave a chuckle.

He rubbed the back of his head before opening his bag to look through his selection of music he had "Wheels on the bus,Abc's,and over the rainbow. Wanna use these?" when he looked up the girl was gone

"He only had baby music. Dragons can't battle to that" she puffed her cheeks out in disappointment

"Sunshine said she would make the music" as Fang blurted this out,she received a glare from the other teen that would kill anyone else,but Fang was that one dumb deer that somehow survived every time.

The group looked at her waiting for confirmation"I can give Hope a song to sing for our battle,but nothing more" they all nodded and saw her lean over to whisper the song in the boy's ear.

He gave a nod with a huge grin certain they would win with Light on their side "Battle...Start! Dun~ Dun~ Da,Dun dun dun. Dun~ Dun~ Da~ BUM~ BUM~ Dun,Dun Da Dun~" As the music started,Light walked over to stand by the fort,her sword and shield ready while Serah ran forward with a giggle as a battle cry. The dragons split up as well with Vanille and Snow swooping in with their roars.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET,TAWNY! DUN DA DUN" The silver haired knight and music maker yelled this at the prettiest dragon as she roared and shooke her head wildly so her horns wung from side to side. Hope swung his blade catching her horn and knocking it loose which made her pause.

"Do you know how long it took me to make it pretty!?" she asked as she stomped her tiny foot.

"NO,DUN DA~ FIEND!" he replied only to be tacked down viciously as she grabbed his sword flinging it. The boy tried his best to push her off with his smiling shield,but iw was too late as she bit his arm and shook it "AHHHH! TAWNY,I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOOOOOOU!" As he 'died' the music continued to play.

Serah saw that her fellow knight died,and it was just her along with her sister. She began to think what her sister would do before quickly running over to Vanille who was still shaking Hope's arm and beat her with her shield until the girl fell over.

"I see both o you Farrons have some fight in you,ey?" Serah turned around just in time to be attacked by Fang,who pushed her over gently and proceeded to tickle her relentlessly "Give up,Farron!"

The girl was red in the face from laughing "N-Never,dragon!" she tried swinging her sword only for it to be blocked,and to get tickled with more vigor "Ok! OK! I GIVE,I HAVE TO PEE!"

The teen laughed as she let the girl up only to be hit with a shield before she ran to do her business. Fang turned to the last knight that Snow was trying too hard to get by only to be held by his horn and beaten like a pinata.

"Snow..." The boy grunted as he flailed his wings,he couldn't do too much since he tied his coat ends to his wrists. He gave a roar and began flailing more to get free. If Light didn't know better she would assume he was doing a weird dance "If you get to Tawny...I'll let you call me big sister."

The boy's eyes shot open as he slapped the elder Farron's hand away from his head and gave a glorious roar,for a chance to have Light submit and acknowledge him as her little bro "I...WILL WIN!"

Fang ran over while Light was seemingly distracted only to get shield smashed an it seemed as though a milk from yesterdays lunch burst making it look as though the exotic dragon was bleeding chocolate. "Useless" the girl quickly turned striking Snow down with her blade and hitting him again to make sure he stayed down.

"Oy,you won't get the best of me,Farron!" the green eyed dragon wiped chocolate blood from her face and swooped in to attack once more. The two girls got so into the battle,clashing horns with shield and sword. What made the scene even better was the music player seemed to amplify with each strike.

The little round boy from earlier waddled outside,determined to make them let him play before he noticed a chocolate bar unattended,and began to hasten his pace to get there before anyone else noticed it. Unknown to him this chocolate bar was princess Tawny,and as soon as he got too close he felt the wrath of knight Lightnings blade,which sent him into a fit of tears.

"Oops,killed a citizen" she laughed a bit since she finally got the chance to get the pudgy boy back. The azure eyed girl then looked at the dragon who was Fang "Any last words?"

The girl gave a chuckle "Yeah,we win" this brought confusion to her face before seeing a blonde blur swing by on the rope that dangled from a nearby tree and destroy the fort. Light quickly ran over and jumped on Snow's back only to see him reach forward in his struggle and knock Tawny from her throne before biting into her chocolaty goodness with no mercy before giving a roar of victory.

"No...way." she looked on in disbelief before slapping Tawny from the boy's hand.

Snow gave a laugh before doing his famous thumbs up. "Big sis! HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?!"

The girl shook her head in shame "Not at all."

Hope ran over to Tawny's remains and did a dramatic yell which made even Light give a small chuckle at how into the game he was. Fang walked over to Light and gave a grin of her own "So,what do us dragons win?"

The Elder Farron gave a grunt and reached into her shield giving her friend the remainder of the chocolate milk that was left over "There" she then began to walk off only to have her path blocked by Snow "What?"

"Say~ it~" His grin covered his face with no shame at his victory.

While it pained Light dearly,she always kept her word "You...You can say it..."

"Say~ what~?" he asked in a sing song voice while wiggling his whole body so much it looked like a little wave.

"Ugh,you can say...that i'm...your..big sis..." she then walked off to hear him cheer,since it was a huge victory to get Light to admit to anything.

* * *

Snow gave his timeless grin as he finished telling the story "That is my most manly story to this day."

The younger Farron could only smile,for she knew it was hard to get approval from her sister on family matters"Hopefully you can have another manly story on how you got her to approve of you marrying me."

He gave a big cringe since he knew that his soon to be sister-in-law would rather rebel against cocoon itself,than approve on that matter. "In time. I always win" he replied this knowing how stubborn the older woman was,but he would win her over again!

* * *

A man ran quickly through the abandoned ally ways of cocoon with a bag of clearly stolen goods before stopping to look around and giving a laugh and swatting down behind a garbage can "Ha! She needs to change her name!" he looked into the bag to see precious gems and held one up with a smile before kissing it "Money,here i come"

"Who needs to change what now?" a cold voice asked which made the man look up to be exactly face to face with Sargent Farron's cold azure gaze. As he finally got the brainpower back again to move,she slapped him in the back of the head sending him into a face plant on the ground. "I hate it when people run." she then tied the man up and made a call for someone to come pick him up. "After all,i still owe Snow a broken leg"

* * *

Snow felt a chill go down his spine that made him look over his shoulder and warrant Serah's confusion. "Gah,nothing. Your air conditioner is great."

* * *

Thank you again for the ideas,and please feel free to send more.

Like it (O u O) Hate it (u c u) Review and tell me (= o =)


	7. Flip flop

Hello peeps,sorry for the wait i was on a writing spree and now i have to type all of the chapters. I received this Idea from Demonhedgehog,please enjoy.

* * *

"Well,well,well now. Look at the hottie! You come to have some fun with us?" As Fang entered what seemed like an abandoned warehouse,she was greeted with this from a group of men who honestly looked like they bathed in sweat and grease for a living. They all had matching shades on with their hair slicked back as though they were gangsters.

The woman ran long fingers thorough her untamed hair and chuckled "Hey fellas,you the HP gang?"

They all laughed and began to circle her "Yeah,the hot pickle gang!" what seemed to be the leader yelled proudly only to see the woman double over with laughing "Wha-what are you laughing for lady?!"

Fang wiped a tear from her eye and stood up "Now for business. You guys are wanted for theft,blackmail,and harassment. Easy way,you just follow me,or hard way I kick the teeth to the back of your throats. Have it your way." She figured they wouldn't listen to reason so she prepared herself.

The leader gave a frown and grabbed her by her arm,only for her to grab his,spinning him around and holding his arm in a secure position behind his back. When the other six members of the group saw this,they quickly went to attack Fang who just added more pressure to their leader's arm. "Don't mover,or i will make sure to snap him like a kitkat bar" the man shook his head agreeing that they should not move since he was in so much pain already. "Good,now where did I put that blasted thing?" she gave herself a pat down,releasing the man in the process,due to her search.

"GET HER!" The leader yelled only to be elbowed in the face. He gave a grunt of annoyance before snapping to see more men run from the back of the hide out circling her. "You think you can beat all of us?!" Fang only turned with a smirk

Lightning was checking in at the office only to see Fang come in with a train of men,which she led in with a string of rope that she tied to the handcuffs on their wrists. The woman noticed her friend and waved only for the Sargent to roll her eyes,going to sit,waiting for the exotic bounty hunter. After a while the woman reappeared tucking her credit card in her pocket.

"You waited for me,sunshine? I knew you cared about me" The green eyed bounty hunter sauntered over to her friend,sitting by her and turning to lay her head in Light's lap. People who did not know Fang and Lightning's relationship instantly expected the Sargent to hurt the strange woman,but when she went to stroking Fang's hair they all gave a dumbfounded look.

"I assume you have had a tiresome day?" The azure eyed woman asked to get a groan of confirmation

The exotic beauty gave a pout that was very uncharacteristic of her that only Light had the privilege of seeing that made the Sargent crack a grin against her will."They always cut into my relaxation time"

"Should we go to Serah's bakery to make you feel better?" her friend shot up at hearing this and shook her head rapidly "Why?"

"Serah is stressed with an order,she tends to turn into mini you when she is stressed. Only thing different is she doesn't give a warning when she is about to strike! Since she isn't that way all of the time you cant find the hint to dodge when she is going to do it" She took in a deep breath after saying that mouthful only to have her hair pulled so she would lay back down.

The elder Farron gave a chuckle"I know this,the first time she did...it shocked even me" Fang nodded in her lap,chuckling slightly at the memory.

* * *

"Hey guys! There is a new kid here!" Vanille yelled this and ran off to see with the others not very far behind. When they gathered at the entrance of the orphanage they saw a boy who had dark hair that was a bowl cut,he had blue eyes,pale skin,and wearing a loose button down shirt that was tucked in his shorts. The first people to greet the boy were the ones who were there before Vanile told the news. When they were done, the red haired girl went to welcome him with a smile.

"Hello,I'm Vanille. What's your name?" she asked giving a friendly smile while offering her hand to shake.

He looked down at her and pushed her hand away "I don't like you!" This caused the group to give a look of confusion and conclude that maybe he needed time to adjust to the new setting. Serah stepped forward with her own smile,taking Vanille's hand.

"Hi,I'm Serah! We are already good friends. Let's stay that way" These words instantly cheered Vanille up as the group began departing to do their own thing once more.

The new boy watched them walk away before Amelia approached him "Hello,Cid. I'll show you where you will be sleeping." he nodded and proceeded to follow her all the while looking at the red headed girl.

* * *

Vanille,Hope,and Serah sat in the tree house,along with a few other younger kids who were talking among themselves,before seeing Cid walk by down below. Hope gave a frown,which was rare to see "He is 's his problem?"

"He just got here,and the place is new to him,Hope. Give him time to get used to everything. I'm sure he didn't mean it" Serah replied as she rationalized the boy's response to Vanille's greeting earlier.

The red haired girl nodded "Serah,is right. Maybe if we ask him to play later,he will warm up?"

"Hm,alright" he gave a laugh "Light was grumpy too,but now she loves us,and chocolate"

The girls gave a giggle at the fact that was stated,before climbing out of the tree house to go find the others to bother.

As days past by, that soon turned to weeks,and each day Vanille tried to be nice to the new boy only to have something rude said,or something rude done to her,but did not give up on being friendly to him. Today she was going to as if he wanted to play with her since they were going to play hide and seek.

Vanille saw the boy talking to some other kids,so she smiled, thinking he had finally made some of his own friends,so he would not be so hostile "Hi Cid,do you want to play with us?"

He turned giving her a frown before pushing her over and grabbing a fruit cup from the nearby picnic table,and tossing it on her "I told you,I don't like you. Are you stupid or something?" he then walked off leaving the other children to laugh at her.

The girl stood up,now covered in dirt,and fruit before brushing it off and running to the bathroom to try and clean herself off only to bump into Fang who looked at her,wondering what happened since tears were welling up in the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong,Vanille?" When the girl gave no response,Fang looked her over,seeing that she had food and dirt on her cloths before helping her clean herself off. The older girl then took her friend's hand,leading her outside to their group which ran over as soon as they noticed something was wrong,even Light walked over from her shaded spot.

Hope bent down to try to see the girl's face as she held her head down which made him pout in worry"What's wrong?" The girl didn't say anything,for she still believed he could be nice,and just in need of a good friend. When Light and Fang noticed where she was looking they both gave a deep frown.

"You guys stay here with Vanille... Me and sunshine are going to have a talk with our new friend" They both slowly walked over to Cid to see him frown up. "I assume you had something to do with our friend not being herself,there"

As Fang said this,Light decided to flank the boy,so he couldn't run anywhere "What? That little annoyance? Yeah,so what?" As he said this he folded his arms and gave a scowl "What are you gonna do about it?!"

"...Excuse me..."

He turned to the other person who spoke"What do y-" before the boy could finish his sentence all he saw was a small foot fly at him and connect with the side of his face. Light looked at Fang,who looked back equally confused as to what happened,and who shifted time to place Serah where the culprit should be. Serah walked over,looking at the boy who was sprawled out on the ground,and sat down beside him as if she were on a picnic,before brushing hair out of her face.

"Hello Cid. I have known your name for a while now,thanks to Lele telling us,but we all listened to Vanille and waited for you to warm up" The small girl nudged the boy who groaned "I assume that is the only way you can respond at the moment,since i did put a bit too much power into that kick,thanks to my anger. I apologize."

The boy groaned again,while Fang and Light stood in awe a long with disbelief. "Both o' you Farrons have a dark side... I don't want to see yours" The elder Farron pushed her friend slightly while rolling her eyes,before looking back at the scene before her.

Serah gave a smile that was similar to her genuine one,only it oozed a warning of more to come if her words were not heeded "Now,we will start over with our introduction,and then you WILL go apologize to Vanille,understood?"Cid groaned but nodded quickly in response

The girl smiled again turning to wave at her friends "Hey,Vanille,Snow,Hope! Come over here. Cid wants to meet you." She then turned her head to meet the boy's gaze with an icy glare that would make her sister proud,had she seen it "You had better get up"

When the dark haired boy heard this ,he made sure to be up by the time the others reached them "Hi..." They all looked at him with Fang laughing and Light trying her best to not join in. Vanille looked at the boy from behind Snow,wondering what he wanted. When he took a step forward the girl hid further behind her friend. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier" When he said this,she poked her head out and took a step toward him "I'm Cid" he then held his hand out for a shake.

This made her give a big smile and shake his hand with boh of hers excitedly,she knew he would come along sooner or later "Vanille" She then took his hand,introducing him to the others. Unknown to her,Serah would glare if he even looked like he was thinking of resisting

* * *

"Oy,you Farron's are scary. I wonder how Serah keeps it hidden so well,and you keep all the sweetness hidden. You both flip flop,I say!" Fang said this loudly as they both were headed to Serah's bakery against her better judgement.

Lightning arched a well taken care of eyebrow before a smirk overtook her face "Fang..."

"Yeah?" When she turned around she was greeted by a lustful gaze that took her by surprise "What the...?" she stumbled back,out of shock before Light pressed a finger into her chest,making the reality of this happening kick in "U-uh,Light...What are you doing?!" she practically yelled this as red began to rise in her cheeks

"Showing you a different side of myself,Fang" The Sargent stepped forward,pinning her friend with that same finger to a wall

"I GET THE POINT,SUNSHINE!" her friend's finger dropped as she took a step to the side to breath "Who knew you could be so...sultry?"

Light gave a chuckle "Who knows? After all ,us Farrons,have another persona as you say. Also,I did not know you were so shy" she scoffed "Player my ass."

"Hey! I have a reputation...just you caught me off guard!" she ruffled her hair in embarrassment of letting that happen

"We are here." The strawberry blonde woman pointed at the building that Fang was previously pinned to

The news made Fang give a groan as they walked in to see Serah smiling sweetly "Manipulative women"

"What was that,Fang?" Both Farrons said this which freaked her out "Mousse...Wombat?" One Mousse wombat cake!" When the stare only intensified,she took steps back "I'll be outside" when she stepped out she bumped into something with her foot that gave a groan and grabbed her ankle. When she looked down she saw Snow who looked like he was on his death bed. "Snow...what happened?"

He sat up on the pile of garbage bags that he somehow blended in with thanks to how beaten he looked "I ate two orders of cakes,and dropped...the...third. It...was...worth it." after saying this he gave a sound that sounded like a dying breath from an old samurai movie only to pass out . The older woman only shook her head,and walked as far away from harm as she could.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter,and don't hesitate to send more ideas. So review and tell me what you think

Hate it (u c u) like it (^ o ^) review and tell me (= o =)


End file.
